Jack and the Scientist and his Grandson
by Project X-Over
Summary: Rick helps Morty with a school project, which he does by taking him to another dimension, ruled by a shapeshifting wizard of evil.
1. Promise to Keep

"Wake up Morty. We have to leave as soon possible. Morty!"

"Huh?" Morty asked, trying to shrug off his sleepiness. It was midnight and everything was dark. As he rose Morty saw his Grandfather Rick dressed in his usual outfit, which he wears everyday for some reason, after his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Rick?" Morty said groggily. "It's so late out right now. Are you trying to wipe out the human race, again?""

"Of course not Morty. I only do that when I'm _really_ drunk, which is only once a week," Rick argued. "I just want to help you with your history homework, like I promised."

Morty's eyes opened wide and no longer felt tired when he heard Rick's words. Morty remembered what happened several hours earlier…

At the Smith household the Smiths and Rick were eating dinner silently, while Rick was also drinking. Morty thought of what he was going to show

Morty knows he wants to ask Rick for help with his history homework, but was also knew how Rick's "help" normally goes. However, it was all or nothing.

Morty took a deep breath. "Rick I would like your help with this history assignment. I have to interview someone about their cultural history. And I don't want to brainwash my teacher, go back in time, or visit another planet. Just talk to them and have your help"

"Sure Morty," Rick replied. He then took another swig.

Beth, Summer, Jerry, and Morty just stared in silence at Rick, who just continued eating dinner.

"What?" Rick asked. "I just want to help Morty without doing any of the stuff he just mentioned."

"No! Rick must be up to something!" Jerry yelled. "He always does things that hurt other people or benefits himself somehow. Like me."

"Actually, I think it's very nice of Rick to be this altruistic for a change," Summer said. "He helped me beat the crap out of Mr. Needful.."

"He had a grudge against your old boss too you know."

Beth sighed. "Please ignore Jerry Dad, but promise you won't do anything crazy with Morty when talking to the neighbors or anyone else in town. I think it's very nice of you to help Morty."

Rick raised his hand in salute. "I swear on my honor *burp* as a scientist I won't do any of the actions you or Morty said. Also, it was partially Jerry's fault when Snowball tried to enslave mankind and entirely his fault when the Mr. Meeseeks' went on a rampage."

"Hey!" Jerry yelled.

"Thanks Rick," Morty simply said.

In Morty's room Morty had just finished putting on his causal clothes.

"I appreciate you helping me but why do we have to wake up so early?" Morty asked. "Couldn't we wait till tomorrow to interview people?"

"Because the place were going in dimension CN52IDW20 is currently daytime," Rick said as he inputted the coordinates on his portal gun. "It would take too long to explain why."

"I would like to know…" Morty said before he realized what Rick just said.

Time travel, brainwashing, other planets, neighbors, anyone else in town.

"Rick, I don't want to go to…" Before Morty could finish his request, Rick shot the ground with his portal gun and the scientist and his grandson fell into it, with the latter screaming all the way.

The portal disappeared, and only silence remained.


	2. Dimension CN52IDW20

In a grimy alleyway a rat was scavenging a dumpster to sate its hunger. A green portal appeared out of the ground and Rick and Morty popped out, and the portal disappeared. The rat ran away scared from the two visitors.

As Morty got up stunned at Rick having just manipulated him again, the scientist patted the dust off his lab coat.

"Before you say anything I fully intend to keep my promise and help you with that assignment for whatever class," Rick said bluntly.

Sweat poured down Morty's face. He was going to go on another life-threatening adventure with Rick! And not get is assignment done too! "Wh-where are we?! What is this place?! What is this place called?"

"Stop it with the redundant questions Morty," Rick snarked. "Come on I'll show you." Rick grabbed Morty's arm and brought him to the alley's exit. Morty's jaw could only drop in amazement.

Morty saw futuristic skyscrapers in all sorts of odd and unusual shapes, even ones with horns, and cars swiftly flew through the air. The skyline was nothing compared to the pedestrians at street level.

There were not only humans, but other strange and fascinating creatures as well, along with robots of all shapes and sizes. At least they would be if Rick and Morty don't encounter them on a daily basis.

The people were also dressed up in every type of clothes imaginable: Casual clothes, cowboys, barbarians, hipsters, gangsters, peasants, tribal people, Japanese clothes, and homeless people.

"Allow me to properly introduce dimension CN52IDW20," Rick said to an awed Morty. "Where every culture throughout human history exists at once, along with several alien histories. Seriously, some places have hyper-advanced technology while others are stuck in primitive squalor."

A big smile grew on Morty's face. "I get it Rick you brought me here to help me with my homework after all," Morty said.

Rick just shrugged. "I had to come here to do some business anyway. Figured, I might as well help you."

"You know Rick I know you do horrible things sometimes, and betrayed people like Lincler, but deep down you're a good guy."

"I should also mention the polymorphic, anthropomorphic embodiment of darkness and evil that has enslaved this world in its tyranny."

Morty's smile immediately converted into a frown of fear.

"A long time ago, somewhere," Rick exposited to the best of his memory, "what's-his-name did evil things. Some samurai with a fancy sword fought what's-his-name, lost, and this world has lived in fear and tyranny ever since. There's a video of him right now." Rick pointed toward a massive screen showing a soda commercial. It would be simple to call the man in the commercial a man except he had horns, flaming eyebrows, green face, fangs, red beard, and appeared to be made from shadows.

"The Council of Rick's are wusses for blocking access to this world. I-I mean I'll be careful enough to keep what's-his'name from getting inter-dimensional transportation technology. As for why we had to leave at night, good thing there aren't many vampire or molemen Rick's to keep watch. Morty? Morty?"

Since Rick mentioned who ruled this world Morty had already fainted.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh great I have to explain everything to Morty, again!" Rick complained.

In the dark fortress of the evil that is Aku, had been listening intently on the conversation with the ones known as Rick and Morty through his crystal ball.

Aku had once again been spying on his foe and sole threat to his rule: the Samurai known to the people as Jack. Once again plotting to kill him in order to cement his rule and crush all hope. But Jack has walked by the two travelers and Aku heard an informative conversation.

"Inter-dimensional travel?" Aku asked himself, massaging his cheek. "I, Aku, have for centuries had supported research for travelling to other dimensions to expand my conquests, but no progress has been made. It seems fortune has smiled upon me."

A massive smile broke across Aku's face, and clasped his figures. "The foolish samurai can wait. There are far more important priorities to ensure first."


	3. The Man They Call

Rick and Morty walked into a bar. The bar was dark and was filled to the brink with brooding, fierce looking loners. All of them simply looked at the seemingly meek looking duo that just entered.

"All right Morty I'll go to the bartender while you can talk to one of the patrons," Rick said to Morty, not noticing his shaking legs. "Remember don't say or do anything funny or these thugs will kill you in cold blood. And can do it with no repercussions. Well, good luck."

As Rick walked toward the octopus bartender with an eye patch Morty had to chose who to do the interview Morty saw five patrons of the bar. There were five choices: a massive, battle-scarred cowboy with multiple six-shooters in his holsters, a spiked-turtle humanoid wearing a suit of medieval armor with a mace, a jaguar-man wearing a grass skirt with a bow and arrow, a hulking robot resembling a gladiator, and a man wearing a straw hat and a white robe.

Morty decided to go with the man in the white robe. He walked slowly to the man hoping that he wouldn't slice Morty with the sword Morty just noticed the man had. Morty sat at the seat on the other side of the table.

"H-h-hello my name is M-Morty," Morty stuttered. "I would l-like to ask you some questions for my homework."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it dangerous for a young man such as yourself to be in such as place as this?" the man asked.

"Don't worry my grandfather's here," Morty pointed at Rick. Rick was loudly arguing with the octopus bartender. Something about the price for their transaction.

The man nodded. "I believe I can help with your assignment. Just ask the questions, and I'll answer."

Upon talking to the man Morty realized he was quite different from everyone else in the bar the man was different. He was polite, understanding, and the exact opposite of…

"Get your but over here Morty!" Rick ordered.

"Just wait a second, uh," Morty said, before realizing something. "Sorry, I didn't ask your name."

"My name is…" the man said, before he was cut off.

"MORTY!"

Morty immediately ran off toward Rick, while the man took the chance to go to the bathroom. Such an opportunity does not occur very often; it would only take a minute or two anyway.

"You know Rick it was a good idea to come to this dimension after all," Morty said. "I met this really nice guy and… Rick?"

Rick was disassembling his portal gun. "Huh?" Rick questioned, not looking toward Morty. "Turns out what's-his-name, the ruler of this dimension, *burp*knows we're here and the technology we possess, and has sent some mooks to capture us."

Morty quickly turned around and noticed four heavily built men whose features wear obscured by the fedoras and trench coats they wore.

"Since the Council of Ricks will get on our case I have to be on the safe side," Rick explained. "And it will take a minute or two to take my portal gun apart to the point it can't be reverse engineered. Here's a lazer gun."

Rick put a lazer gun in the increasingly panicking Morty's hand. "Don't worry their robots."

Morty ran toward the bathroom in fear at the thought of what happened in intergalactic customs. Two of the thugs chased after Morty while the other two stood behind Rick.

"Well now the Council of Ricks won't say 'oh Rick you put the multiverse in danger even though you saved all those Morty's'," Rick said, glad his portal gun is fully disassembled. "Hopefully, the prison food in this dimension won't be as crappy as mine's."

In the bathroom Morty was crouching in a fetal position. He knew he shouldn't have abandoned Rick, but he didn't want to take someone's life again and hurt his or her family. But now he was going to be captured like Rick, and it was his fault.

The other two thugs entered the bathroom and slowly walked toward Morty, their feet stomping the ground.

"Help!" Morty cried out.

Out of one of the bathroom stalls a white blur leapt out past the thugs. Their torsos fell off their lower halves, fell limp on the ground, oil pouring out and wires sprawled across the floor.

"Wait, those really were robots?" Morty asked, while the horrible realization dawned on him. However, Morty soon took note the one who just rescued him: the man he was just talking with.

"I suppose I should tell you my name now Morty. They call my Jack," the man said, sheathing his sword.


	4. Jack

"So you're an actual samurai?" an amazed Morty asked Jack.

Jack simply nodded.

"Just like that samurai Rick told me about, the one who failed to save the world centuries ago."

A solemn expression appeared on Jack's face, one of regret, guilt, and weariness. "That samurai was me. Before I could strike Aku he sent me into the future where his evil spread throughout the world. Now I seek to return to my own time to prevent Aku's reign from ever existing"

"Oh, sorry about what I just said Jack," Morty said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to offend you like that."

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. Throughout my journey I have helped numerous people and fought Aku and his and other evil wherever it is."

Morty was now positive Jack is a good, moral person. Many people Morty encounters with Rick on their adventures are massive jerks and try to kill them. Not that Morty has met people who he has befriended like Birdman, Snowball, and Scary Terry (even though the second tried to neuter humanity and the third tried to murder Morty and Rick in their dreams initially).

The octopus bartender crawled over to Jack and Morty's table with his lower tentacles, carrying a briefcase and a square piece of metal.

"You're grandpa told me to give it these this brief case and whatever this other thing is if something happened to him." The bartender said to Morty in a bored sounding voice, and putting the two objects on the table.

The bartender turned toward Jack and gave Jack a glare full of malice. "I know you're the samurai wanted by Aku," the bartender whispered through his beak. "I also know I don't have the money to pay for repairs after you defeat these bounty hunters, so I request that you leave, _now_." The bartender raised a tentacle and pointed toward the exit.

Once Jack and Morty exited the bar with the suitcase and square objects in hand, Morty pressed a button on the square object.

A small, holographic image of Rick appeared out of the square object.

"I know what you're thinking, this is ripping off Stars Wars, but it's not!" Rick retorted. Rick rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if you're getting this Morty I've been captured, most likely by this dimension's ruler. Like I said before being found out was extremely unlikely, but I decided hey I might as well play it safe. Just use this device here to track me when you're in close vicinity. Remember don't mess this up. If you do the lives of infinite people will be on your hands. So get your butt moving right now! And don't open that briefcase no matter what. If the contents of that briefcase were unleashed… Just go now!" The hologram disappeared.

"That's you're grandfather Rick?" Jack asked. "He seems…"

"Rude," Morty finished Jack. "He can be a jerk at times Jack but he's always been there for me. I hope Rick isn't being held in a place outside of this city."

"Don't worry Morty I have an idea where your grandfather is. I heard rumors Aku is going to be to in this city. If I'm correct your grandfather will be held where Aku is Morty. But it will be difficult to get."

Morty could only imagine what sort of dark, twisted business a demon sorcerer of pure evil could be up to.


	5. The Face of Evil

Rick slowly woke up in a haze, and only saw only darkness. As he tried to get up he Rick realized he couldn't literally. Rick looked to the side and saw his wrists and ankles were imprisoned by shackles and chains attached to ceiling. Rick immediately realized what had happened.

"Oh great, I got drunk and went to a S&M club," Rick complained. "At least I have I have all my clothes this time. Wait a second I didn't get drunk, I got captured by whats-his-name mooks when I bought…"

"My name is Aku mortal and that name will be etched in your mind for the left of your pitiful life."

Rick looked upwards and saw the single sight in the darkness, a massive green face with fangs a long, red beard and flaming eyebrows: the face of the one who has ruled this Earth with an iron-fist, and would glady do the same to neighboring dimensions, including

Rick's own. A single thought occurred in Rick's mind. "Why don't those eye brows hurt?"

"Dimensional traveller, over the millennia many have opposed me by fighting me directly," Aku monologued. "You're more foolish than any of them by coming to the world that is Aku of your own violation."

"You just got l-lucky that you spied on me on the right time, er Aku right?" Rick retorted.

"No mere mortal can defeat the all powerful wizard Aku and if it would be in your best interests to serve me and perhaps I shall spare your worthless life," Aku continued.

"Well nuts to that," Rick snarked. "Oh by the way, _great_ job playing up the whole 'I'm evil' gimmick by having your name literally mean evil."

Aku's face twisted into a scowl and his eyebrows flared up. "Perhaps you would be more willing in exchange for the safety your grandson, the one known as Morty."

Rick shrugged, or at least a close approximation to shrugging sine he was being hung upwards by the chainns. "Morty's been through at lot worse and gotten out of it just fine."

Aku's eyebrows went out and he just stared at the defiant scientist called Rick.

"Don't you feel fear within your very soul?" Aku asked.

"Way to ham it up," Rick rolled his eyes. "Nice touch making everything dark, really 'scary.'"

Aku's confusion once again gave way to rage, with his eyebrows flaming up once more.

"I am shapeshifting, dark wizard demon," Aku yelled. "I am this world's greatest and most powerful evil!"

"In my world there was this man named Mr. Lucius Needful aka the Devil, also known as the greatest and most powerful evil," Rick recalled. "He owned this shop that sold cursed artifacts that give you your greatest desire, but with an ironic twist. After meeting me ol' Lucius almost committed suicide, then I easily beat him up with my granddaughter."

Aku's eyes opened wide with shock, then squinted. "No matter what foes you have vanquished I Aku…"

The lights turned on and Rick saw the place where he was being held there was a huge mirror, massive fancy décor, and gigantic fruit baskets. It could only be one place: a gigantic, actor trailer.

"You're on in ten minutes Aku," a man said. He was wearing a canvas, shirt and pants, and a beret. "You're on a tight schedule."

"What is a director doing here Mr. Super-Duper Evil Guy," Rick asked. "If you are as evil as you say you are."

"I am ze world famous director Michael Taronber," Taronber boasted. "And monsieur Aku here is going to be late for his muscle t-shirt commercial."

"Hold your lounge old man," Aku said to Rick, noticing Rick trying to not to laugh his pants off. "You can only tax peasants so much, and sometimes alternate revenue is needed."

"I just want to say what little seriousness I felt for you has been completely destroyed," Rick joked.

Aku just glared at Rick. "Come director, perhaps during the commercial shall give me ideas for your torture, ones that shall make you beg for death, and you shall witness the conquest of your world, filled with guilt with what your actions have caused," Aku said coldy.

"Word of advice try to add a backwards and gold chains," Rick said. "It will definitely make you look hip. Wubba lubba dub dub!"

"Zat's what I was zinking," Michael said. "It would appeal to ze youth demographic. Come Aku we're wasting valuable time."

Aku sighed, and left the trailer with Director Michael wanting to get it over with.

"I really wish I can get that itch on my nose right now," Rick said to himself.


	6. Reunion

Much was going on in the Nightmareworks movie lot. Props for propaganda films were being transported, actors viewing reviewing their lines, and tours were being giving across the lot (though tours have been on the decline for a while).

At the entrance to the lot Morty, with Rick's briefcase in hand, and Jack stared at a massive gate and the emblem on the top of it: Aku's head shaped as a lion.

"Are you sure Aku is going to be here Jack?" a confused Morty asked. "'This doesn't seem like a place Aku would be at if all the horrible things I heard he's done is true."

"I felt the same way when I heard the rumors Aku would take part in a commercial here," Jack said. "But when I first arrived in the future one of the first sights I saw was Aku in a commercial."

"But how are we going to get past security?" Morty asked. "Won't they easily recognize you since you're Aku's arch-enemy?"

Jack smiled. "Don't worry Morty I have already planned for this."

Joe the fly guard was down in the dumps. He was going to be laid off, even though he has dedicated years of his life to keeping the movie lot safe and this is the thanks he's being given.

Of course the executives such as Aku can't cut off a little of their already lavish paychecks. If he could find a way to make them pay he would take the chance gleefully.

Two people came by the entrance to the booth. A guy dressed like a samurai and some kid carrying a suitcase. The kid was sweating in droves.

"Excuse me sir if you so kindly can you open the gate so my young friend and I can enter," the samurai guy asked.

Joe immediately knew what was going on, and pressed the button to open the gate.

"Thanks you sir," the samurai guy said.

As the two entered the gate Joe had a single thought. "Lucky actor bastards. They're always needed. The jokes on the guy dressed as that samurai who opposes Aku, they can easily be replaced just like that."

Morty and Jack followed the holographic compass needle to Rick's location. While Morty did appreciate Jack helping him something has been eating away at Morty since Jack agreed to help him.

"You know Jack if you help me you won't have the chance to defeat Aku," Morty pointed out. "We would have to get away as soon as possible so Aku wouldn't kill us."

"I already knew that Morty," Jack replied.

Morty's eyes opened wide with shock. "But why Jack. Don't you want to return home and stop Aku."

"I'm just helping those that are in need of help that is all," Jack replied.

After walking for a very long time, silently through the movie lot. Rick and Jack arrived at a abnormally large actor trailer with an average sized door. The entrance was guarded by two of the mooks back at the bar.

One second later, the diced pieces of the two thugs fell on the ground, oil pouring out of their mechanical wounds.

With a swift kick to the door from Jack, he and Rick entered the trailer, and initially saw no signs whatsoever of Rick.

"Are you sure your Grandfather is here Morty?" Jack asked. "Can you check the device?

"For some reason the arrow is pointing upwards," Morty said. "It must be broken…"

Morty and Jack heard a strange noise coming from the ceiling, and look upwards, and their jaws dropped at the sight.

Then some of Rick's drool fell into Morty's mouth. While Morty gagged with disgust with just what happened. Jack just thought "jump good."

Jack leapt into the air and in a second reached Rick. Jack swiftly cut the manacles holding the sleeping Rick (it wasn't like Rick had anything better to do), and grabbed him. Just as quickly as Jack jumped, Jack landed on the ground, and put Rick down.

"Rick!" Morty cried tearfully at the sight of his grandpa.

Rick yawned and stretched his sleeping limbs as he got up and saw his grandson. "Morty!" Rick cried.

Jack could only smile at the sight of grandson and grandfather reunited after their ordeal… at least until a scowl formed on Rick's face.

"Way to leave me hanging back there Morty!" Rick complained. "You had the advantage with lazer gun, but you just had to be wuss and run away."

"Last time you told me someone was a robot he was a living being!" Morty recalled.

"That was a bureaucrat duh," Rick retorted. "And those were clearly not bureacrats!"

Jack had enough. "Excuse me sir," Jack said, with calm yet anger to Rick. "Morty was worried for you and you're being quite rude right now."

"It's none your business samurai. Besides shouldn't you get back to the past samurai" Rick asked.

"How did you know my goal?" Jack asked, taken aback. How could Rick have known so easily? Most people he has met on his travels do not know Jack's mission and duty to return home.

"You're wearing traditional Japanese clothes, you have a inflexible code of honor, and you have a sword powered by divine energy," Rick listed. "Anyway, we have to get out of here before…"

"Samurai!"


	7. Rick And Jack Vs Aku

Jack could only stare speechless at his foe Aku. Aku was not only wearing a white muscle t-shirt, but a backwards hat, mirror shades, vast amounts of gold chains, and a giant watch attached to a necklace.

"I see you added some more kewl accessories Aku," Rick joked, and clenched all his fingers except for his pinkies and thumbs. "You look hip dawg."

Aku's cheeks blushed a verdant green. Small buds appeared all over Aku's body for a split second, then spikes appeared and tore all the clothing and accessories apart.

"I see you have 'jumped good' once again samurai,'" Aku recalled. "But just like before you shall fail. I shall gain the power to easily traverse worlds and you will die"

Jack took out his sword and brandished it "No Aku it is you who shall fail." Jack turned to Rick and Morty. "Rick, Morty, get out of here now."

"Nuh huh I have a better idea samurai," Rick said. "Morty give me the briefcase so I can build something so we can defeat Mr. I'm Evil here and leave this dimensions."

Aku swiftly transformed into a lion and pounced toward the young boy. As Morty watched the fangs and claws of Aku his life flashed before his eyes. The convulsions from the alien seed, suffering kidney failure in Snowball's dream, _King Jellybean_ , the Cronenburg apocalypse, and Abradolf Lincler's tragic death for the sake of Rick getting crystal drugs on that far off planet.

"I have a really messed-up life," Morty bemoaned.

Jack jumped in front of Morty and blocked it with his sword. Aku transformed into a snake and thrust forward with his fangs bared, but Jack ducked.

While Morty watched the fight Rick yoinked the suitcase out of his hand. Rick walked over to the giant chair by a mirror and clicked his heels, and then walked up the chair, and upon reaching the top leapt onto the table. Rick opened the suitcase and took out a glowing, white crystal

Morty frowned and ran over to the chair. It wasn't his fault, and Rick was acting like a massive jerk like always.

"I'm sorry OK Rick," Morty yelled upwards to Rick. "I didn't know those guys actually were robots, but you could be a lot nicer about it."

Jack was running away from Aku as a rolled-up armadillo trying to crush Jack.

Rick sighed wearily as he took apart a giant blow-dryer. "Listen Morty I'm sorry Ok. I do have to admit the robotics of this world is some of the most advanced in all dimensions."

Aku as a crane pecked at the ground and Jack blocked the beak with his sword. Jack rolled over and hit Aku's side, causing the demon to scream in pain before flying upwards.

The great director Michael Taronber stormed into the trailer. "What is all this racket?! It's interfering with ze shootings" Michael saw the battle and said, "I'll leave now."

While continuing to work Rick took out his lazer gun and shot at Michael's arms. Morty watched in horror as the arm fell off, wires and sparks coming out of the gaping wound. Wires and sparks?

"Do you know how much it costs to pay for a mechanical arms zat looks like a real one?" Michael complained. He then ran off, not wanting to lose an to lose another ultra-realistic mechanical limb.

Aku transformed into a giant ape and roared as Jack prepared to battle. Rick put the finishing touches on a flat, circular device. Rick causally jumped off the table and toward Jack, and put the device on Jack's back.

A white light shined from Jack's body, and across the entire room. When it hit Aku, he returned to his default mode and screamed from intense pain.

"What have you done," a cringing Aku asked.

"I just took a crystal I bought, some fruit juice, giant phone parts and created a device that transmits pure good," Rick boasted.

"How did you know that the power of a pure soul could defeat Aku?" Jack questioned.

"Because he's made of pure duh," Rick said. "And unless he wants to die he has run away. Maybe he can turn into a chicken." Rick put his arms onto his side so they would look like wings. "Bwak, b-b-bwak."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to insult the guy that's trying to kill us," Morty said.

Aku scowled and glared at the three. "I shall return samurai." Aku turned into a spiral and teleported. But just before that in the softest of whispers. "It appears I will be forced to use more simplistic dimensional travel…"

The light emitting from Jack died off.

"Good thing Aku leaves whenever thinks get spicy for him before the power died off," Rick boast. "Right er… what's the samurai's name again Morty?" Rick asked.

"Jack," Morty replied.

"What a simple nickname," Rick mused.

"Thank you for your help Rick," Jack bowed. "Aku was once again defeated, but how did you know so much about him."

"Simple some worlds are like stories in mine," Rick explained. "They follow a pattern. In this world you constantly get within an inch of accomplishing your goals, but are destined to eventually succeed. Anyway, you have to help Morty with his assignment."


	8. Rick's Suitcase

Rick was putting the finishing touches on his portal gun in the bar while Jack and Morty were having a pleasant conversation, Morty writing information on a his notepad.

Rick turned to his grandson and the samurai, "Time to go home Morty, and if you feel you don't have enough information deal with it."

"Thank you for all your help Jack," Morty said, thankfully. "And not just with my homework. Even though it would have been b-b-better if Rick wasn't kidnapped."

"I wish you luck then," Jack said.

"What will you do know?" Morty asked.

"I shall continue to find a way to go back, to prevent Aku's reign of evil from ever occurring," Jack said.

"Speaking of," Rick interrupted. "I can tell you're the heroic type, helping the helpless. If you just focus on achieving your goal you can go home and save they day, and whatnot. The people of this future will cease to exist anyway, and all of the times you helped before will be rendered pointless."

Jack gave a small frown at Rick. "I have one more question before you leave," Jack said, calmly, but with a tint of rage. "Why did you have no fear for Aku?"

"Because the big scary Aku is just a mere fragment of a greater and more powerful evil," Rick explained. "Me and some other Rick's defeated a version of it when it threatened our surrounding universes. Well Morty time to go." Rick took his portal gun and suitcase, and shot a portal. Without hesitation he pulled Morty throught without even a simple goodbye to Jack.

After the two left for their own universe. Jack remembered he heard there was a nearby restaurant…

Back in Rick and Morty's universe it was still nighttime, and all was quiet. Until, a portal opened up and Rick and Morty stumbled out.

"Well Morty you better go to bed now so you're parents won't complain," Rick said.

"Thanks for all the help Rick," Morty said. "You're not such a bad guy after all."

Before Morty's thanks was halfway over Rick was halfway to the door.

"Yeah your welcome," Rick said, unaware of half of what Morty said. "I have highly important work to do. And with that Rick left Morty's bedroom.

After sneaking to the basement Rick placed the briefcase on his workbench and opened it. Among the crystal were drugs and alcoholic beverages from every period from human history, along with some from the history of other species as well.

"I'm going to be so ****ing high," Rick commented.


End file.
